


Static - A Drabble Collection

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Character Death, Just a drabble, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Oviposition, Sounding, harpy reaper, monster hunter mccree, oni hanzo, werewolf mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THERE WILL BE TEARS</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Genji/Reader

Genji sputters, his mechanical voice filling with static and skipping words as your tongue slips inside him, his walls tightening on reflex. You rub his thighs, doing your best to calm him, to make him feel safe and okay. Genji shudders and nods slowly, allowing you to move forward, and you grip his sex, pulling it open obscenely and burying your nose into his clitoral nub, your tongue licking up everything he has to offer.


	2. Zenyatta - Wireplay, Waxplay

Zenyatta is being detailed, his kinks and wires being worked out with skilled hands. He’s unable to explain the feelings, they don’t translate easily into words, the low humming vibration that settles into his core and whispers pleasure outwards into each limb. The hot wax poured down his back scalds, but only as an idea of scalding. Zenyatta knows that his body cannot physically burn, but the sensors are alight with a divine throbbing.


	3. Genji Solo

The first slip into himself was warmer than expected.  
The second finger proved too much of a stretch. He was new, his body was new. He had to take it slow.  
This was technical virginity all over again.  
Genji took a deep breath, lay back against the wall, and worked circles around his opening port.  
His body had been equipped with two sets of genitalia before he’d had the chance to object, and with a lack of downtime, there had been little time to explore.  
But now, very carefully, one finger slipping in and out of the messy folds, rubbing his opening in circles until it relaxed, Genji added a second finger and moaned.


	4. Haiku

Genji stared at the sheet of paper, ink pen tapping in annoyance against the sheet. Several lines were crossed, many words writing with syllable pronunciation, and Genji frowned mentally. Tears the sheet out of his book, he tossed it away.

Zenyatta stared as he was stirred from a deep meditation. The crumpled sheet had bounced towards him, but was ignored, lest Genji’s frustration grow with the knowledge that the Omnic was not as blissfully aware of his actions as he thought.

Counting on fingers, Genji straightened his back, gave a quick fist pump and wrote down a few words.

Zenyatta watched, confused.

——-

That evening Genji stared at a sheet, neat and crisp, with several small sentences dashed across the center. Genji stood, walked to Zenyatta, and dropped the sheet into his Mentor’s lap.

Genji picked up his pace and left the room in a kerfuffle of embarrassment, and Zenyatta would have raised eyebrows if he owned any.

The sheet said as follows:

The fate of the stars,  
Will take the backseat to  
The way you will glow.

Zenyatta stared, and wondered. It wasn’t a bad poem. A bit strange, unlike many of the haikus he had read. Perhaps ancient Asian poetry wasn’t Genji’s forte but…

Zenyatta held the sheet close to his chest, and felt it grow warm.

His soul was smiling.


	5. Oil Inebriation

“I’m going to–” Zenyatta falters slightly in his pace, which is made all the more dangerous given that he is hovering.

Genji holds one of his many waving arms, escorting the inebriated omnic back to their hotel. “Genji, wait, wait a moment- I’m going to kiss you.”

Genji stops and looks at his mentor suspiciously before continuing his pace, tugging Zenyatta along like a balloon. “Sensei, you don’t have to…how would you even do such a thing?”

Zenyatta giggled a mechanical laugh and hiccuped. Patting Genji on the face, which in his state was more of an awkward slap, Zenyatta chuckled again.

“I’ll show you back in the room.”


	6. Size

Junkrat stuttered, for once at a loss of what to say when 'Hog pinned him down, his single hand covering over JunkRat's chest as if he were nothing more than a doll. JunkRat let out a few quick breaths, looking down and over the way his neck was between two fingers, how he could be so easily crushed or suffocated by 'Hog's bulk. 

"S-shit. Do anything to me." 

RoadHog nodded with a grunt and tore JunkRat's pants off with his free hand, the fabric ripping like shreds in his strong grip. 

"F-fuck yeah! That's my 'Hog!"


	7. Sub!Hanzo

Hanzo sits on his knees at the edge of the bed, his pants in place but shirt fully removed. He stares at you, calling you forward with his eyes and the subtle lift of his eyebrow. His hands roam over his chest, spreading across the soft expanse and occasionally pinching a nipple, twisting it. He shivers and shudders under his own touches, face flush and gasping for you. His cock strains firm against his pants, throbbing in time with his frantic heartbeat. One hand slides into his mouth, the other over his bulge, rubbing slowly as he sucks his own fingers, gathering just enough to begin preparing himself for you.


	8. Little Talks

"Has he shown it to you?"

Zenyatta's head perked up when Mercy walked into the room, striding past the omnic casually on her way to grab a mug. The main kitchen was not Zenyatta's usual haunt, but it was quiet, and that was all meditation required.

With Zenyatta's silence, Mercy continued, "His face. Have you gotten that far?"

"I believe that the progress Genji shows is admirable, he is doing excellent and accomplishing his own self discovery in small steps. He will perhaps never show me." Zenyatta muttered the last part a bit sadly, but it was true. Genji was his most promising pupil, but not all scars stopped hurting, not all of them were safe to touch anymore.

"He has a lovely smile." Mercy smiled to herself as she sipped her mug of coffee, sighing happily. "And he is very ticklish around his hip digits."

Mercy strolled out of the room, and Zenyatta tried to focus inward, returning to his meditation, while only the thoughts of Genji laughing would fill his mind.


	9. Drabble Prompt - “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” (Soldier 76/Genji)

“Are you laughing?” Genji perked up, staring at Soldier 76 from his seat on the couch he has just tripped over, but somehow miraculously managed to stick the landing and land his ass solidly into a seat. Not the most graceful for a ninja, but…

Soldier 76 just shook his head and chuckled, before reaching down into the fridge and pulling out a drink. Tugging at his mask he unclasped it and let it hang around his neck like a scarf. His smile remained before he took the head of the bottle into his mouth for a long swig.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Genji was turned around leaning over the back of the couch now, staring excitedly.

“Calm down, kid, or you might short a circuit.” 76 scolded him, but Genji knew better, knew it was only playful banter when 76 let the smile creep back over his face when he looked at Genji.

“Damn, it’s been a while since I’ve smiled. Thank you, Genji”

And Genji beamed.


	10. Drabble Prompt - "Kiss Me" (McCree/Genji)

“Now Genji, don’t you think that’s a lil bit forward of ya, askin’ a man out of the blue to jus’-” McCree took a few steps backwards, arms raised as if worried the cyborg might pounce. His fears weren’t unfounded.

“Kiss me, McCree.” Genji murmured, his accent thicker, and McCree wasn’t sure if that was to drive him wild or if Genji himself was feeling a bit hot under the armor.

“Well, guess I can’t go sayin’ no ta such a pretty face.” McCree grabbed Genji by the shoulders and tugged him forward, his lips connecting with the soft and shiny metal that covered Genji’s face. His stubble scratched lightly against it, and Genji shivered at the unique sensation, the sensors screaming that something hot and wet and foreign was pressed against his facial plate.

Genji just hummed and enjoyed the feeling. It was so nice to feel, especially when McCree was the one doing the touching.


	11. Drabble Prompt - McCree/Hanzo

McCree sat awkwardly at the edge of his seat, watching as Hanzo shuffled into his shoes and went to open the door to leave.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” McCree sputtered out, biting down on his unlit cigar and chewing the end with worry. Was that too far?

Hanzo stilled and then turned to look over his shoulder before spinning around. “That is a strange offer coming from you.” Hanzo seemed unfazed though, to McCree’s relief.

“Well I jus’…I like ya a lot, and I didn’t want ya to go.” Scratching the back of his head and titling his hat upwards, McCree did his best to recline, trying to look confident in himself. He wasn’t. Hanzo was intimidating, even with his shorter stature. The man filled a room with his presence.

“I didn’t say no, Jesse.” Hanzo slipped off his shirt and carefully folded it in his hands.

Hanzo leaned forward again, feeling his face flush red as he was obviously spectating his crush stripping in front of him. And damn, did Hanzo have a nice body. Even seeing it a thousand times partially exposed on the battlefield didn’t hold a candle to this.

“Ah, yea, right, lemme just-” McCree sat still. “I don’t have any supplies for this.”

Hanzo laughed and took a seat next to McCree on the couch, easily sliding close to press into his side. “You are a foolish man, Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo caught McCree’s chin and turned his head, moving in for a chaste kiss, followed by a much more inviting one.


	12. Drabble Prompt - “The paint’s supposed to go where?” (Reaper/Genji)

Reaper stared wide eyed as Genji approached with a small paintbrush, now dripping with an unknown substance, but Reaper could assume from the smell and consistency that it was melted chocolate.

“The paint’s supposed to go where?” Reaper hissed as he pulled the bed sheets up as a flimsy shield between his naked body and Genji’s insisting hand.

“It is body paint. Do not tell me you are afraid to be painted on?” Genji shuffled closer, and Reaper let the sheet fall, grumbling and shuffling close.

“Fine. Be careful…mm ticklish…” Reaper mumbled the last bit, and Genji chose to ignore it, drawing chocolate swirls of kanji across Reaper’s chest.

Reaper did his best not to giggle when the brush spread chocolate designs across the front of his body, sometimes straying across his sensitive nipples, and Genji stared at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Reaper couldn’t wait to feel Genji’s tongue licking those lines right back up


	13. Drabble Prompt - “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” (Reaper/Genji)

Reaper shifted uncomfortably, not used to being confronted out in the open like this. It wasn’t a battle, there wasn’t any immediate danger.

Not that Genji couldn’t be dangerous in the right situations. Reaper appreciated that. The perfect stealth and precise deadly accuracy that came as a result of Genji’s initial training and cybernetic enhancements.

It wasn’t Genji that made Reaper uncomfortable though, it was his confession.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Genji had stuttered through the words, but now they were out in the open.

“Are you terrified because of what I am?” Reaper’s deep tone turned darker at the thought. Of course, of course even a man as extirpated by society as Genji had been would be afraid of a monster like Reaper.

A monster, that’s what he was.

“N-no!” Genji shouted as Reaper had begun to shift into smoke, ready to escape this torture.

“Then what? Speak carefully.” Reaper’s hand slide towards and gun at his hip in warning.

“I am afraid..that you would not want someone like I am. An abomination. I have come to terms, but not all who gaze upon me…” Genji let his words drift, looking downwards and crossing his arms.

Reaper hummed in understanding, and shifted to smoke, vanishing.

Genji sighed, and turned to walk away. Rejected. Of course.

Spinning on his heel, Genji crashed into something, and panicked for a moment when two strong arms wrapped around his middle tightly.

Reaper looked down at Genji from behind the mask, and pulled him close into a tight hug.

“You have nothing to be afraid of, mi querido gatito.”


	14. Drabble Prompt - Genyatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE TEARS

Zenyatta felt the explosion before he heard it, and tilted his head curiously as his Harmony Orb was returned. He had tagged Genji with the healing orb, and moments after the swift cyborg had rounded the bend to a capture point.

Zenyatta floated closer, and reacted out of instinct, falling onto the ground ans shuffling on his knees across the asphalt to reach Genji’s body. The young man had lost several metal plates, and his face was on view, droplets of blood sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Zenyatta let out a metallic wail and held Genji close, casting Harmony Orbs and begging the man to wake up, to come back to him, to move.Casting transcendence, Zenyatta hauled Genji’s crippled body up into his lap, each hand gently stroking Genji’s marred body, trying to cover small dent, hold wires and tubes together.

Everything around him stopped when Genji’s body shook, a gasp that could either be his death rattle or a chance at life. Zenyatta hated that he didn’t know how to read Genji’s body. His half-human half- robot body, which was so unique, but not something Zenyatta himself had had the chance to be intimately aware of.

“Genji, Genji please, hold on, Mercy is coming.” Zenyatta begged, “Genji, you need to wake up and stay strong my student, because I can’t do this without you.”


	15. Harpy!Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features oviposition and over stimulation. Not your thing? Don't read it.

Gabriel sucked in a strained breath as Jack Morrison held his hand. Or rather, Soldier 76 did. 

It happened sometimes, since the incident. His body had warped and changed, feathers sprouting, hands becoming sharp talons. Reaper wasn't sure what Mercy had done to him, or what strange experimental DNA she had used to re-synthesize his body, but it had clearly become dominant.

It happened sometimes, and Gabriel Reyes was embarrassed every single time.

"Just keep pushing it, there's only a few, right?" Soldier76 tried to make his rough voice sound soothing, but the way Gabriel was tensing and whimpering, even Jack felt slightly uncomfortable. Damn empathy. 

Gabriel's back arched, and his body went rigid. With a slide of the lube Jack had used to prepare him, the first egg pushed through Gabriel's tight ring of muscle, rolling onto the floor and Jack kicked it away, lest Gabriel see it and grow more distressed.

"That's one. There's only a few more. C'mon, Gabriel." 76 slicked his fingers with lube again, running his fingers around the rim of Gabe's opening, pushing in just slightly to re-slick the way.

"Just a few more."

Gabriel panted, voice keening with a near inhuman screech as his claws dug lines into the cement floor. Two more were forced out, the second one making him sting. 

"Good, you're doing so good." 76 rubbed Gabriel's hips, over his belly and mercifully took his erect cock in the hand that had been covered in lube. Giving a few quick strokes, Gabriel hissed and pushed out another egg, his inside tightening like a coil as he came across Jack's hand.

Gabriel's mind spun, his body shaking. He could feel one more, one final egg coming out of him, but it was too much, his nerves on fire. Gripping 76's jacket, his claws tore into the fabric, his feathers flaring as he whined, the final egg popping free. Gabriel's oversensitive cock gave another small twitch, a tiny additional amount leaking from the head.

Jack gathered Gabriel up in his arms, holding the man against his chest and brushing sweat off his forehead.

"You did it, Gabe. You did great."


	16. It's High Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a McFreakin' Werewolf

Jesse held his hat brim low, covering as much of his face as possible. “I’m a goddamn wolf, Hanzo.”

Ugh, another pick up line? Jesse’s voice held a trace of fear, and Hanzo was unsure why. Was McCree worried it wouldn’t work? Hanzo did like wolves, but really, it was such a strange thing to say. Was this an American joke he wasn’t in on?

“I am not patient enough today McCree, to listen to your silly attempts at flirtation. A "lone wolf” image is it? Is that your attempt at seduction this time?“ Hanzo rolled his eyes, but jerked when McCree’s hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding it in a painfully tight clench. Hanzo felt the pinpricks of McCree’s nails against his skin, and noted how sharp they felt.

Without the hat covering his face, Hanzo could now see the golden glow in McCree’s eyes, and the way his face had seemed to bunch up around his brows, his nose wrinkled and sharp teeth bared. Jesse’s flesh seemed to be shifting under the skin, pulling his face into an awful grimace as his body began to shake, small grunts of pain leaving his throat.

"No. Hanzo. I’m a-” Jesse let go of Hanzo, and fell to his knees, body jerking as he tore his hat and as much clothes as possible off, tossing them safely to the side, not wanting them destroyed.

Hanzo stared in confusion. His wrist was bleeding. Small pinpricks from McCree’s nails.

A low growl drew Hanzo’s attention back, and he froze at the sight of Jesse’s hands, now distorted into gnarled claws, dragging lines an inch deep into the solid pavement.

“Hanzo. Run.”


	17. Walk into the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Genji

Reinhardt held Genji's waist in his massive hands, both thrusting forward and pulling the lithe cyborg's body back to meet his hips, massive cock slipping in and out of Genji's body. The cyborg whined, every time his body accommodating as Reinhardt pushed back in, stretching him out all over again. Genji had given up on trying to move himself, to better angle himself. Reinhardt was taking care of all of it, angling Genji just the way he liked it, occasionally shifting to hit the right spots to make Genji choke on his moans. Genji let his body sag, allowed himself to be used as a fuck toy until Reinhardt bellowed a joyous laugh, bordering on something maniacal, and pulled Genji down as far as possible onto his cock, wearing the ninja like a glove. Reinhardt pulsed his orgasm into Genji, who felt his insides stretch more before cum began to gush from around his opening.

When Reinhardt was finished, he pulled Genji off, watching his fluids drip obscenely, and noticed the cyborg had not finished.

"Ah! My friend! Another round then!?" Reinhardt began to work his massive erection back to full hardness, and Genji's thighs shook, his body so close and ready for another round.


	18. The Beach is Terrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf McCree and Hanzo hit the beach

Hanzo was sulking before McCree had bounded back onto the beach, and now he was downright furious. The lumbering wolfman had run into the waves, snapping at them with powerful jaws and hooting and hollering, his calls more like excited howls. When a large enough wave had finally overturned him, Hanzo watched McCree uselessly doggy-paddle into the following waves, before running back to shore with his tail between his legs. 

Hanzo sat under an umbrella on the dry sand, sulking over how easily his shoulders had burned on the way to the beach. He hadn't even gotten into that god forsaken cold water and already he felt lightheaded from the humid heat. The beach was terrible. 

McCree yelped loudly as a wave chased at his heels, making him run onto the shore, his fur hanging like thick blankets across his body. Hanzo almost thought he could see the man beneath all of that fur. 

McCree's eyes shone with an idea as he walked on all fours across the hot sand, pawpads delicate and scorching from the heat. 

Hanzo frowned when McCree got closer, and he picked up on the werewolf's plot only too late, as McCree gave out a raspy laugh and shook his full body, water and bits of stray fur flicking in all directions, coating Hanzo and making him smell like a wet dog. 

McCree fell over laughing, his cackle a literal howl as he rolled in the sand, making more of a mess of himself. Hanzo looked like a drowned and severely pissed off cat.


	19. Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's jaw would be broken tbh

Hanzo choked at first, and his jaw was sore as all hell, but that large hand remained insistent against the back of his skull, sharp claws from the wolf prickling into his skin. 

The entire shaft itself had been work to take into his mouth, but now Hanzo was faced with the large knot that McCree was eagerly fucking against his mouth. His girth seemed to continue to swell, and Hanzo did his best to suckle, his tongue pressing against the underside of the werewolf's erect cock. McCree was growling in appreciation above him, and his ears perked forward when Hanzo finally relaxed his throat enough, his breath steadying and McCree's knot began to slide between his mate's pink and puffy lips, teeth just skirting his knot as it pushed in further.


	20. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo -> McCree  
> McCree -> Hanzo

Being alone in McCree's body had been the most unnerving moment Hanzo hds experienced since their initial body swap,. it had seemed like the best idea to try to continue functioning normally, doing their best to pretend to be the other. So far no missions had come up, and while they had spent minimal time practicing in the shooting ranges, Hanzo was sure he could handle a silly handgun. Though, McCree had not let him take it, insisting that was weird to not have the gun on him, it was a source of comfort in this weird situation. Hanzo begrudgingly allowed it, so long as McCree wore the holster under Hanzo's clothes. 

Now though, it was late, and they had retired to the others bedroom. Hanzo stood awkwardly, looking down at McCree's front, hesitating to remove any clothing. This was silly. They were both fully grown adult men, and yet here Hanzo was, afraid to strip down and finally get some rest. Hanzo's eyes widened as he imaged McCree doing the same with his body, but having much less shame, the cowboy was likely already exploring every nook and cranny he hadn't already touched on Hanzo during previous lovemaking sessions. If such a spot even existed. Hanzo knew what to expect, knew what McCree looked like naked, but still his hand faltered as it reached for the atrocious BAMF belt buckle.

Sighing and bringing his hands up, Hanzo let McCree's hands roam down his own body, along the thick line of hair that covered his gut, down to the trail that led to a denser mat of curly pubic hair. It was soft, all of it, even though it grew coarse as his fingers traveled down and tugged at individual strands. His body was so warm, and Hanzo could remember times when his own fingers had ghosted this very same path. Under McCree's rough fingers, everything felt dulled, but all the same still soft and adorably fuzzy.


	21. McCree Rides a Toy

McCree allowed himself to wiggle down a little further, reaching behind himself to generously apply more lube to the firm shaft, giving it a few quick jerks to ensure his path was slick. His cock bobbed when he bounced lightly to get it moving further, and he whimpered when another inch sunk into him, perhaps a bit too quickly, but the stretch was good. Angling his back and rocking his hips back, McCree rode the toy, pushing it against his soft insides until his prostrate was brushed firmly.

"Shit, ya...good.." He hummed, and rocked onto the toy further, determined to take it to the hilt.


	22. Cold Claws

Reaper grips his length, giving it several hard pulls to bring it to full hardness. His mind wanders, but rather than fantasize, he focuses on the cold metal of his claws, curled around his hot skin. It makes him feel like he is burning, such a sharp contrast, but he continues, letting the metal warm with his body heat. It's a lazy session, one done more out of border and comfort than any direct need or lust, but the pleasure remains, and Reaper takes another step, gripping the base of his erection to hold it upwards, a sharp tipped claw from his free hand circling the head, dipping into the foreskin and then running through the slit, now watching as a small gush of pre-cum follows. 

His chest would have rumbled and purred, had he been of the feline persuasion, so instead he settles with a rumbling hum, and a very pleased moan.


	23. Silver Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I generally don't like this POV, but this started out as one thing and morphed into Werewolf McCree, so I just went with it.

It's so loud, the bullets whizzing by, striking into my flesh, and it aches and goddamit they burn, caught and swallowed up by my expanding muscles, tendons shredding and reformed around steaming pieces of lead, all silver lined. These bastards know just how to make me ache. My jaw expands, fur spreading out from a line on my spine. My serape didn't make it, and the fabric overstretches around the expanding girth of my ruff. 

Teeth gnashing, drool runs down my chin, and my archer is afraid. He stands to my side, his one arm hanging limp, bow held uselessly in the other. I can smell the blood from his wounds, and the stink of fear, sharp and crisp like a lemon zest placed atop a rotted morsel. 

Best not to think about food right now. One wrong step, and I could forget. I could eat him instead. He smells good, smells like me. 

The howl I shriek out fits my voice more than it is an imitation of a wolf, and I bellow a deep and hoarse growl, cursed saliva dripping from heavy fangs as I swipe at the air, testing out this form as if I had just slipped on a new pair of boots. 

Time to run with it, I guess. 

Always was better at running straight into danger than getting away from it. 

My jaws open, my archer screams my name, and my teeth sink into enemy flesh.


	24. Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That title is misleading.

Soldier 76 apologizes for the mess when he walks into his private bunkroom, and you trail along behind him. Once inside and out of the heat he tugs the mask off, and you watch lines of sweat drip down the sides of his face. He tugs his shirt up over his head, uses it to wipe his face off, then tosses it aside. 

The corner of his mouth turns up in a nervous smile as he asks, "What?" 

You only stare at the expanse of hair on his chest, the line down his stomach, all of it sweat slicked and dark.


	25. Milk

McCree settled in for an evening in a common room lounge area of a safe house, everyone else seemed to be asleep, so he starts grinding into his palm, erection forming quickly so he undoes his pants, pulls down the front of his boxers and starts jerking off right there. 

In another room, Soldier 76 wakes up for a midnight snack and walks in, not even noticing Jesse. He takes a glass of milk and some cheese and walks towards the lounge, flicks the main light on and nearly chokes on his milk, resorting to spitting it out in a spray and a coughing fit. What a sight.

Jesse looks him dead in the eye as he continues. He closes his eyes against the spray of milk that pelts the side of his face as he turns, and laughs, the pitch coming out higher and breathy as he gives himself another firm tug and finishes himself, cum splattering up onto his belly, the remained dripping steadily from his leaking tip. "Jeez Seventy-six, you made a bigger mess than I did." McCree grins, and wipes the milk away, then drags his finger through a spot of cum and sucks on it.


	26. Handshake/Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Teammates, Meeting Zenyatta

A handshake from potential teammates, their hands don't shake, but they twitch when the cold metal touches flesh. They aren't afraid, but they stand tall, shoulders back, perceiving a potential threat. They will be friends, allies. In time.

Some would be softer, gentler with him, grow closer. No one touched him.

Touch starved and crying behind the mask, Genji spent his nights alone while the rest of the world slept.

\----------

The omnic tilted his head, hands coming to rest on Genji's shoulders before Genji even gave the okay for such touches. This omnic was very talkative, constantly going on about the beauty of Genji's form. They'd only met 20 minutes ago, and even in his playboy days, Genji would've waited a bit longer before getting so touchy-feeling with a stranger. Did this omnic not understand basic personal space?

His touches felt cool against Genji's metal and synthetic skin, and there was no large difference in temperature between them. Oh, the omnic was still talking?

"Will you come with me? I will do all I can to help you. You are quite wonderful!"

This omnic wanted his company? Had called him wonderful?

Genji wasn't sure why he was crying when he nodded yes.


	27. Feet

The tub was large enough, just barely, for both men to settle at each end. McCree spread his legs out, purposely opening them and parting a path of bubbles to show the goods off to Hanzo. Hanzo, on the other hand, drew his legs up tight, not liking the idea of sharing a bath and not properly rinsing beforehand. How could it be romantic to sit in a near boiling stew of skin and sweat an dirt? Seeing McCree's attempt to blatantly display himself, Hanzo kicked his leg forward, making McCree briefly fear for his life before Hanzo's foot stopped inches from McCree's junk. 

Hanzo hummed and began to stroke McCree's length with the tips of his toes, watching it flush and stand to attention.

"A kink of yours?" Hanzo asked, keeping his eyes on the rippling water surface to look at his handiwork. 

McCree only gulped and gasped when Hanzo's other foot joined, this one now pressing down on his balls, pressing them into the warm porcelain floor of the tub. 

Well damn, if it wasn't a kink before, it was now.


	28. Debaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a use of a slur.

"Call me somethin' nasty, darlin'" McCree begs, blowing hot breath in steady pants across the wet stripes he licks into Hanzo's hip, along the length of his cock, into his thighs. Hanzo only smiles and fists McCree's hair tighter, shoving the man's face into his crotch, making McCree lap pitifully at his balls while Hanzo's cock rubs against his brow. 

"Slut."


	29. Smaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, McCree is not well endowed.

McCree was shy at first to let Hanzo fondle his length, worried about coming up short so to speak, his member dwarfed by his partners and barely reaching up to rest against his natural rounded belly. Hanzo however, took to it in earnest, sucking all of McCree into his mouth and enjoying the way McCree hissed through his teeth.


	30. Enema

McCree shivered as the fluid filled him, seeming to make his body feel bloated, overly enlarged and yet, he begged for his partner to press down on the depressor, to flush more fluids into his body. His stomach began to felt full in an odd way, and his cock stood at full attention as he shifted to a position on all fours, ass in the air and on display for his partner. His hole clenched down when another burst of fluid was shot inside of him, some fluid leaking out around the plug and dripping down his thigh. McCree whimpered and brought a hand to his belly, feeling it bulge out and hang heavy, as if he had eaten a large meal.


	31. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahah oh my god I don't know. Cowtaur.

McCree's thin legs shook, his body visibly sagging when Hanzo refused to offer help. He was part cow, and dammit he needed to be milked! It was already getting uncomfortable, his udder (and McCree was unsure of why he even had one) full to bursting, the nipples on his chest soft and swollen. McCree pinches at one, then tried to rub it soothingly and gasped when a small dribble of milk slipped out and ran down the front of his chest. 

"Hanzo, pleaseeeeee~"


	32. Sounding

"Not too fast, Jesse, I am stil- nn.." Hanzo's protest dropped off when Jesse gripped his erect cock tightly, holding it straight up and firmly. 

"Not to worry, Hanzo, we wont go too deep this time. It is yer first rodeo after all, don't want you bucked off and scared away for good." McCree held the small glass sounding tube, rubbing it first around the head of Hanzo's member, adding some of the man's precum to the already slick and blunt end of the instrument. 

When the tip nosed into his slit, Hanzo's spine went rigid, his hips instinctively bucking away from the strange intrusion. Taking a deep breath, Hanzo did his best to relax, focusing instead on the way Jesse continued to massage the lower part of his erection, all while moving the blunt instrument in small circles, preparing an opening to descend further.


	33. Spank

Hanzo's hand came down with a practiced slap, palm flat as it strikes the firm flesh of McCree's ass, a loud "thwack!" filling the room. 

McCree whimpers, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, falling down onto the pillow he muffles his cries in. Hanzo pauses, and when McCree rights his hips, setting them back up into place, letting Hanzo grip his belly this time, raising him higher. 

McCree's cock remains untouched, hard and hanging between his legs. This time Hanzo aimed lower, catching Jesse's balls in the hard smack, and the cowboy howled, trying to crawl away while Hanzo's grip held him fast.


	34. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death (McCree)

Jesse McCree wasn't a gambling man, but he knew when the dice hadn't fallen in his favour. Clicking the small pocket watch open, he stared at the small portrait of Hanzo inside, and the ticking of the hands echoed but seemed to slow every second. McCree wondered if it was irony that his watch would run out and need to be rewound the same time he was bleeding out, about to meet his end. 

He would have crawled, but his good arm was busted at the wrist, the explosion filling it with shrapnel. His throat was bleeding slightly, or maybe it was his chin. There was so much blood he wasn't sure what the source was anymore. 

The hole in his gut was pretty obvious though. Not even the best armor could've stopped that one. 

"Sorry Hanzo, guess your cowboy isn't ri-" He paused to cough up blood, noticing it was black like tar. "Heh. Damn. Yeah, not riding home this time."

\-----------  
He bleeds out on the ground, his blood soaking into the dry desert soil. Hanzo is on the backup team, and when he is dropped on site with the others he rounds a corner and finds McCree, holding his pocket watch open and it's stopped. McCree is gone, and Hanzo breaks down sobbing, begging for Angela to come quick, to save McCree like she did his brother, but its too late, he's gone. 

There's nothing left to save, Hanzo.

\---------------

Or alternatively, Hanzo finds McCree at the last moment, calls Mercy over and they just manage to save him, to bring him back from the brink, and the first thing McCree says when he comes to is "Damn, didnt think the angels would look this pretty. Devils either, for that matter." And Hanzo stares down on him and sobs, grabbing his head and cradling it.


	35. Death of a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Death (Hanzo), implied suicide

McCree wouldn't know, they wouldnt let him know, They'd been on two separate missions, two different places across the globe. The team isn't sure how to tell Jesse, but it's Genji who breaks through them and says he deserves to know. 

Genji takes McCree aside and holds him while the man sobs, blames himself, says it must be karma for the way he's lived, and figures it'd take away the only good thing he ever found in his life. 

McCree becomes quiet for months, and eventually one day leaves Overwatch. It hurts too much to be there. Last anyone heard a cowboy style vigilante had rushed into an enemy stronghold, the one responsible for Hanzo's death, and slaughtered everyone. 

It's miraculous he did it on his own, but everyone knows the truth. McCree went there to do some damage, but also to die. 

Now he hasn't.

\---------

Hanzo dies instantly from a shot to the head from an enemy sniper, there was no big heroic death, no moments of contemplation or regret. He's gone instantly.


	36. Nice Try

Hanzo did his best to mouth around the head of the large cock, licking eagerly at the underside of the head, tongue slipping against the foreskin as McCree fisted his hair, breathing in short hard grunts. 

Hanzo felt cocky for a moment, sure he had gotten the best of McCree and now had the upper hand. Looking up through his lashes, Hanzo did his best to take the head completely into his mouth and moan, putting on a show for Jesse. 

Hanzo ended up sputtering and blushing painfully red all the way to his ear tips when, upon meeting McCree's gaze, the man winked down at him and said "Darlin~" with a breathy moan of his own. 

Damn that man.


	37. Hung

Hanzo did his best, taking in as much of McCree's length as he could, sucking lewdly as he hollowed his cheeks and did his best to move his tongue against the massive girth pressing down on it. McCree had been silent for most of it, overwhelmed that Hanzo had been able to take in more so far than any of his previous partners ever had. 

"Ha-hanzo, you dont have taahhnnn....ta-..take anymore. You're so wonderful to me, s-sweetheart." McCree sighed deeply when Hanzo began to pull off slightly, only to push a bit further down his length, his nose beginning to brush the hair over McCree's groin. 

"Ah--ah! Darlin'!" McCree shouted, one hand on his thigh digging in crescent nail marks. 

Hanzo hummed, and braced himself to swallow the likely copious load when McCree shouted through his orgasm.


	38. Reaper/Reader

He wasn't gentle, but you hadn't expected tenderness from a dead man who was eager to fulfill only the needs of his undead flesh. It surprised you though, when he paused to enter you, doing his best to ensure you were fully stretched, fully prepared, and sliding in slowly, his piercing eyes watching your face for any signs of pain. 

His previous actions had been all biting kisses, claws slicing skin and harsh words. His tongue hissing in your ear as he fingered you open, claws pinching slightly into your sensitive flesh. 

As he pushed inside, you hissed, but not because of any pain, rather from the unexpected stimulation as he rubbed your clit with the flatter pad of his thumb. It sent tingles of pleasure into your belly, and your toes curled involuntarily. 

"Make noise for me, cariño. I want to hear you scream." Reaper drawled against your flesh, his tongue licking the hollow of your collarbones as he picked up his pace, his thrusts turning sloppy quickly in his attempts to make you moan louder and louder, to make echoes of pleasure in the small room.


	39. Voice Kink & Shimada Kisses & Bombs - Reader POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine the voices.

"Well howdy there, hear you've got yerself a crush on little ol' me? Oh darling, that's real sweet an' all, but do ya figure you can handle yourself a man like me?" McCree drawls in a low voice against your ear, his sentence trailing off with a short chuckle. "Ever tangled with a cowboy before?"

\------------------------

"Oh, so breathless already. I had thought you would last longer." Hanzo pushes away from your seat on the small chair, standing and pacing impatiently like an interrogator might to intimidate a suspect. "Tell me again when you are ready, and we will try again. Try to last longer this time, will you? I did not have the opportunity to show you the other use of a true Shimada tongue, aside from sharp wit." Hanzo laughs to himself, assured in his ability, and he spins around suddenly, taking your chin in his hand and lifting it to look at him. He leans in to begin kissing you again, this time starting slow, gentle teasing pecks that pull away too soon, preparing you for more.

\-----------------------------

Genji laughed against your lips, smiling when you had sputtered and pulled backwards in shock when his tongue had poked out, licking gently across them. "Aww, we had only just begun! Startled so easily?" Genji seemed smug with his words, but he wasn't mocking you in the least. Putting on a pout regardless, you pretend to be offended. "Don't frown! I'll have to kiss it right off your face." Genji grins and his kiss is all awkward teeth against your lips as he tries his best to stop smiling and kiss you properly. It's silly, and you feel ridiculous when you break away, smiling right back. It remains your favourite kiss to this day.

\---------------------------------

"S'not all tangles, but I guess it's alright. Pretty boring all straight and limp like this." Junkrat grips a few strands and flicks him, watching your hair fall back into place. "Needs a good explosion to set it up juuuuust right!" Junkrat notices your frown, and his own manic grin shrinks. "Or....well. Guess its rightly soft and fun to pet." Junkrat gives a few gentle strokes of your hair, before pausing, and looking you dead in the eye. "Boom" he whispers before ruffling your hair into a frazzled mess and then taking off, legs carrying him on long strides as he laughs like a mad man.


	40. Genyattardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size queen Genji

"Ah, my small friend, you are so eager to receive me!" Reinhardt laughs, his whole body shaking as Genji grips onto the man's bicept, holding his arm in place as he fucks himself slowly onto the large finger teasing his opening. 

"R-reinhardt!" Genji stutters, his visor blaring a brighter green as his body lights with pleasure. "Ah, ah! Now now, little one. You are too eager, and we are neglecting our omnic friend." Reinhardt slowly wiggles his finger out of Genji, pulling his hand away from the eager pawing Genji does as he tries to regain his grip and pull Reinhardt back for more. 

In a moment Genji looks over to see Zenyatta, hand held to his face in what might be embarrassent, heat steaming from his body as he stares straight at Genji, then his head tilts downwards, looking at the way Genji gaps open, dripping with lime green lubricant. "Master, I-I apologize." Genji draws in a strong vent of air, and releases it as steam through his shoulder vents. "W-would you like to fuck me? Please, Master Zenyatta? I feel so empty now.."


	41. Professor Shimada

"You aren't failing- yet. But there is a concern that you are falling behind." Professor Shimada leaned back on his wooden chair, the legs creaking and shifting. "I can offer several options. Drop the course and try again next semester, do a makeup assignment of my choosing, or I can tutor you myself. It would be on a much more personal level, as I will need to do much of the work from home. These small offices are little more than closet space, and the wifi is atrocious." 

You nod, and before you realize you haven't picked a subject he asks which you choose. 

"Home tutoring! You could come to my place too if-" 

Professor Shimada raises his eyebrows, then settles his fingers across the desk. 

"I appreciate your eagerness, but we should keep this as professional as possible." Prof Shimada jots down a small note and a few numbers on a card, and then hands it to you. "But once the semester is over, and there is no conflict of interest, you may call me."


	42. Daddy 76

"Don't try to hold it in. C'mon now, let me hear you." Soldier 76 grabs your wrists loosely and pulls your hands off of you mouth, letting you small gasps out into the room at last. "Let Daddy hear you moan around his cock. You love it, don't you? How full I can make you?" 

76 gives a few hard thrusts in demonstration, and you moan loudly, wrists wiggling to try and get your hands back to stifle the sounds, embarrassed. 

He pushes your wrists above your head, using one hand to hold them in place, the other gripping your hips and angling your body to let him fuck harder into your body, making you scream in pleasure. 

"Y-yeah. C'mon, scream for Daddy."


	43. Beg

McCree stutters, fisting the base of his cock and doing his best to hold off his orgasm, legs trembling and jaw set tight. 

"D-Darlin', please, please let me cum!" McCree begs, voice breaking halfway through as his shoulders shake too, his body alight with hyper sensativity on the brink of release. 

"Please, oh please let me! Tell me to finish!"


	44. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just nice, sfw, body positivity.

McCree rubbed a warm hand across Hanzo's belly, stopping every time his hard worn fingers seemed to catch on a few stray hairs, and changing direction to follow their grain. 

"Y'know, you don't have to be embarrassed over a lil bit of a belly, Hanzo. Its right cute on you." McCree continued to pet Hanzo's midsection, occasionally tapping into the flesh and making it jiggly slightly. McCree could feel the hard muscle beneath if he pressed firmly enough, but for now he wasn't looking for a chiseled body or flawless skin. He wanted Hanzo. 

Leaning down to kiss Hanzo's sides, lips skirting over a lightning bolt design of stretch marks, feeling the way they seemed to indent his skin, softer than regular flesh. 

"McCree, please. I would prefer you not to pay attention to my...imperfections." Hanzo's face blushed, staring down at McCree who continued to nuzzle and kiss his belly. 

"Nah darlin', ain't an imperfect thing about ya."


	45. Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body positivity is on the menu todayyy

Gabriel Reyes was not a man ashamed of his body, and he never would be. His body had grown to be full and strong, and as he slid the tight shorts up over his ass, shrugging the leg holes over thick thighs, he smiles at the sight of his pale white stretchmarks, much fainter now with age, but still a contrast against his darker skin. 

Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Reyes flexed his legs, ensuring the shorts would not cut off any circulation or grow uncomfortable during the day. 

His stripes shined in the reflected light, and Gabriel Reyes was proud of each one.


	46. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Body positive Genji

Genji curled in front of the mirror, looking over his shoulder at the lines on the skin below his ass, where it tapered off to meet his thigh. The river-like trickles of smaller lines that shimmered on his hips, looking all like a faint white tattoo. 

He had many of them, and in his youth he had been disgusted, even begun counting them and panicking when a new one emerged. 

Now though, they seemed like badges of honour, lines marking his development like the indents on the wall that had measured his and his brother's heights while they were still so young. 

Genji wiggled his hips, coquettishly posing with an arched back before laughing at himself and heading into the nearby bathroom. 

He was going to dye his hair green today.


	47. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt's turn!

Reinhardt flexed, his skin pulled taut over hard muscles, and he laughed when, as his arms settled, the skin on the lower part of his arm settled into a small pocket of flab. He had not always been the chiseled beast he was this day, and his arms often softened in a relaxed position, but it made him laugh and smile all the same.


	48. Sleep

Zenyatta hung crooked in the air, his face the usual blank slate, but the way his body wavered gave away his exhaustion. His shoulders began to slump, body tilting farther until he appeared to sit in the air at a strange angle, arms setting in his lap. Air cycled through his body with a deep rush, sounding akin to a sigh. The orbs floated gently, drawn in by the gravity of the omnic, but seeming every so often to stray a few inches wider before winding back in. 

Tiredness, Zenyatta felt, was a strange thing.


	49. Bite Hard

Hanzo licks small circles around the outline of McCree's nipple, his tongue passing over the hard pebbling as the skin tightens, McCree's gaspy breaths accompanying his actions. "Oh darlin', so gentle to me. Ya can be a bit rougher with my tits, y'kno---oooh!!" 

McCree's breath hitches when Hanzo bites down, taking the firm flesh between his teeth, tongue flicking over the pert nipple held inside his mouth. Hanzo's free hand fists McCree's hair, pulling his gaze downwards to force McCree to watch the way Hanzo licks and drools against his chest, mouthing eagerly at the reddening skin. 

"Mmm, ya, thats jus' right.."


	50. Breed

The instinct was strong as McCree thrust into Hanzo's weeping cunt, his cock throbbing with need, knot already forming as his feral form began to take on a full shift. The werewolf growls eagerly, pumping himself into his now much smaller partner, holding him still by the neck with long fingers and sharp claw points against Hanzo's skin. 

"Hah-haanzooo...ah wanna..breeeed.." McCree managed to rumble out, his voice more a breathy growl than anything else, and Hanzo only whimpered, nodding his acceptance as McCree's knot began to tighten and his thrusts more erratic before spilling into the man, biting down into Hanzo's tender shoulder and marking his mate. Below him Hanzo held his breath, focusing only on the feeling of McCree filling him, feeling his stomach bulge slightly with the sheer amount of cum McCree was depositing. He would be properly bred for sure at this rate, and his thighs began to shake at the thought as he drew in one large breath. 

"Mmm, yer gonna have my pups, Shimada." the Wolf growled, and began to thrust once more, knot loosening to begin another round.


	51. Milk (Full)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter.

"Oh darlin', yer so full this mornin'" McCree drawled from somewhere nearby, and Hanzo simply shuddered awake, eyelid flicking open just as McCree straddled his hips gently, hands roving over his rounded belly.

"Hungry, are we?" Hanzo yawned, and shifted to sit up slightly, moving slow to be gentle with his engorged pecs, nipples large and puffy, eager to be suckled for their milk.

"Look how ready you are for our pups, Hanzo. Tits right full to bursting before they're even born. What a good Daddy you'll be." McCree hummed, his eyes locked with Hanzo's the entire time, but dropping down to his target, thumb rubbing across a nipple. A small drip of milk slipped out when mcCree gave a light squeeze.

With a low whistle, McCree chuckled to himself. "Well now, someone's near full ta burstin'"

Hanzo only whined and arched his back, puffing forward his chest.

"McCree, please, its so sore already..."

McCree didn't need to be told twice, and the needy whine in Hanzo's voice made the Wolf's desire to please the barer of its young made McCree all the more enthusiastic.

Lips sealed over the puffy areola, McCree began to gently lick over the nipple, suckling when milk began to drip without much stimulation. McCree began to knead Hanzo's breast, massaging the tender and full skin and receiving a mouthful of warm milk for his efforts. Swallowing like a greedy, starving man, McCree broke the sealed with his mouth and moved over to do the same with Hanzo's other nipple, whimpering mentally when a thin line of milk continued to leak steadily from Hanzo's now untouched nipple.

McCree was a gluttonous man, sating himself on Hanzo's milk while Hanzo only moaned and occasionally twitched when McCree would leave a small bite with sharp fangs. When all was finished, McCree kissed Hanzo firmly, then lay down beside him. One hand rubbed Hanzo's belly, while another rubbed his full one, helping the milk settle.  
Hanzo's nipples were still red and sore, a red ring clung to the skin as it rose from how hard McCree had sucked to drain him.

"Mmm, how much longer til ya need to be milked again, do ya figure?" McCree closed his eyes and hummed.

"A few hours. Maybe less. I was exceptionally full this morning..."

"Mmm, I'll be here. Hate to say it, but I'm going to be right jealous of the pups when they take the full fill for themselves." McCree smiled, and Hanzo just batted at his hand before lacing their fingers.


	52. Oni Hanzo - Monster Hunter McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SAW HANZO'S NEW SKIN AND I HAD TO.

“Yer in pure, blind ferality. Calm down and lets talk about this! Lest I gotta put a bullet between yer eyes, monster!“

"My name is Hanzo!” the beast roars, its voice seeming to echo with multiple sounds, several high pitched echoes like a bestial voice spoken in tandem with the voice of the man.

“Well Hanzo, nice to meet ya. Can you settler yerself down, and I’ll put this here gun away?” McCree holds Peacekeeper steady, the bullets a strange concoction of every available monster repellent. He’s not sure much about onis, and he can’t assume the bullets would do much to stop a Japanese monster, given the usual prey being monsters to the west.

Hanzo only growls low in his throat, sharp fangs settling up from his bottom lip and meeting his top canines, elongated and sharp.

“What is your name.” The voices seem calmer.

“Uh, McCree. Jesse McCree.” McCree stares at the oni, who seems conflicted now, standing straight and tall, his right arm seeing to glow faintly in an unusual pattern before retreating back to the normal dull sheen of skin.

“Welcome to Japan, Jesse McCree.”


	53. Rutting - Oni!Hanzo/Monster Hunter!McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so in love with the Halloween event.

Hanzo growled as he climbed over top of McCree, sharp claws gripping the front of the cowboy's shirt, tensing and ripping it apart with one motion. McCree gulped audibly as Hanzo's bright white eyes bore into him. Without the iris and pupils, McCree hadn't thought it would be so easy to tell that Hanzo was staring straight at him, nostril flaring and oversized teeth clenching together. 

Hanzo opened his mouth, a ghostly breath of air forming a chill cloud puffed out, and Hanzo moved with one fluid motion, rutting his crotch against McCree's bent knee. McCree did his best to remain still, and it was easy enough in his state of shock, not only because this demon was now rutting against him and grunting and growling, but because the instances he felt the oni's cock against him, he couldn't fathom the girth and size of it. 

Demons tended to be well-endowed in every aspect, as a man who had hunted anything ranging from pixies to the most sexual incubi on this plane, McCree knew this, but somehow his throat still went dry as the oni took pleasure against him.


	54. Beg

Hanzo's face flushed, red as if he had been drinking, cock standing proudly against the fabric. Shifting slightly, the thong rubbed against his ass, against the plug shoved deep inside his entrance, held in place by sex tape and the string of his underwear. 

"D-do not look!" Hanzo begged, mouth hanging open as he palmed himself through the front patch of fabric, which was just short of the head of his slim cock, peeking out over the fabric, small drops of pre-cum dripping onto himself and the sheets.


	55. Mercy, Mercy!

Mercy bends over, picking up a purposely dropped plastic vial, and you couldn't help but wonder how sanitary that was. Surely a doctor wouldn't drop her utensils on the flo- 

"Like what you see, patient?" Mercy speaks in a highly accented tone, putting as much seduction as she can into her voice as she leans to look at you. Reaching back to tug down her laboratory coat, she stops to briefly give her ass a firm smack, winking back at you, then continuing to pick up the vial and walk away towards her office.


	56. McCree/Reader

"Ah, sweetheart, p-please, lemme keep goin'..." McCree cards his fingers slowly through your hair, brushing a few strands behind your ear before his hips shudder and he bucks forward, this time pushing just hard enough against your throat to make you gag. 

"Shit, darlin', I'm so sorry.." McCree whispers, biting his lower lip enough to tear the skin as he tilts your chin upwards, making you look at him through blurry eyes. "Can I keep goin', please? Yer mouth is so good, so nice wrapped around my big, fat cock. You like that too, sugar?" 

McCree pulls out for a moment, pressing the head against your bottom lip, leaving a line of pre-cum connecting the two of you before you open your mouth wide again, offering yourself to him and giving permission. 

"Yer so good to me, darlin'" McCree guides his dick back into your mouth, slamming home and catching you off guard, your jaw stretching to accommodate him as he fucks against your tongue. The taste of salt suddenly spills across it, and you lick at the head and suck gently as McCree suddenly stills, shuddering with his orgasm. 

"Oh, you gonna lick me all clean?" He hums happily, body shivering. "Bet yer right soakin' through your panties, aren't ya? Suck me a lil harder, sugar, get me all roused up again so I can fuck ya proper and make ya scream."


	57. McCree/Reader - Cunnilingus

"Need a little break, sweetheart, but you're not quite there yet, right?" McCree kneels between your thighs, breath panting heavy against your inner thighs as he recovers from his previous orgasm. 

"What kinda man would I be ta let a pretty lil thing like you suffer." McCree licks eagerly against your folds, parting them easily and lapping up the slick, nuzzling his nose against your clit and smiling. His beard rubs against you, and sends tiny jolts of pleasure against your oversensitive skin. 

"Yer my favourite meal, hands down. Smells good, looks good." With a long lick, McCree tastes you again. "Tastes like heaven."


	58. Dom!Genji/Reader - Breathplay, teasing

Genji kneels over you, cock jutting into the air, made of silicon and metal enhancements, deep ridges and bumps that had previously had you screaming in as you rocked on all fours, Genji plowing into you from behind, holding your hips steady.

Soon, too soon- Genji had pulled out, leaving you gasping on the edge of your climax, but not quite there.

"Is your voice hoarse yet?" Genji asks as he tilts his head, the visor still in place and making it impossible for you to judge his expression. "I will make you scream more, but first, let me take your breath away."

Genji wrapped a hand around your throat, careful of his enhanced strength, but still pressing down on your windpipe, forcing your air supply to dwindle. You gasp at first, eyes wide and unsure of what to think. You open your mouth wide, trying in vain to pull in more than a tiny bit of air, and thats when Genji moves. You suck in a breath when he lifts his palm from your neck, only to have him move forward too quickly to react, seating his cock inside your open mouth, down your throat to seal off the airway again.

Your sex throbs between your legs from the rough treatment, and Genji begins to move his hips, fans whirring loudly enough to emit a deep purr. Each thrust inwards chokes you, and each time he moves away just enough for you to breathe.  
"You look perfect, all wrapped around me. Do you want me back inside you? Do you want me to fuck you elsewhere, finally make you cum?" Genji's pace remains slow, a gentle drag of his hips, but not enough to give you time to respond. "That's too bad, sounds like you can't tell me what you want, you're mouth's a bit full."

You frown at him, your eyes dotting with spots as your breath continues to come in short gasps while he abuses your throat.

Your hands slip down between your legs, rubbing vigorously, but Genji catches you, reaching behind you without looking away, visor still glowing, as he holds both your wrists away from your body.  
Taking your hands, he tugs them further back, pulling your body forward, and your mouth deeper onto his erection. Genji hisses, releasing a wave of steam from his body that settles down as humid droplets on your own overheated skin.

After tucking himself back into his armor, Genji pulls you close, nuzzling and vibrating purrs against your skin as he draws back the mask at last and kisses you hard.

Letting go of your wrists, Genji sets them on each side of your body, and turns to look over his shoulder for a moment, lining up his own hand before shoving three fingers roughly into you, making your body jolt as orgasm hits fast and hard.  
You shudder, throat tensing around him as you whimper, and he breathes louder, echoed in his mask before he meets you, his own orgasm hitting as hot drips of cum jet across your tongue.

"A-ah, not bad. You did well." Genji continues to tease you before standing up and pulling off of you, then rolling to your side, snuggling you close. Your breath still comes out in harsh pants, and his shoulders release another wave of hot steam.

After tucking himself back into his armor, Genji pulls you close, nuzzling and vibrating purrs against your skin as he draws back the mask at last and kisses you hard.


	59. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff 'em.

Hanzo moans, face open and expressing his exhaustion as Jesse continues to piston his hips upwards, thrusting his cock nonchalantly into Hanzo. The archer is blissed out, having already cum, but desperate to feel McCree finish inside of him, to feel his body full and sated in a way his orgasm can never manage. 

Hanzo's voice is hoarse when he begs McCree to please finish inside, please hurry, he's too sensitive now and it's almost too much. McCree is too large, stretching his spread and reddened hole in such a painfully slow pace. 

"A-ah..Jesse! Please, h-hurry.." Hanzo begs, and McCree answers in kind, gripping the archer's hips as Hanzo just sags limply, allowing himself to be manhandled while focusing entirely on staying upright, riding McCree properly until finally, finally the cowboy groans, grinding his jaw slightly before letting out a low whine.

Hanzo's body perks up, feeling the warm slick spreading inside him, the way he feels so full and satisfied. His cock gives an interested twitch, but he won't be able to cum again for a while, and McCree knows this. 

Rolling them both to the side, McCree slides quickly out of Hanzo and reaches frantically under the pillow by his head for the large plug Hanzo likes to use when they do this. 

It fills him tightly, and holds all of Jesse's cum inside of him, letting Hanzo's arousal grow from the feeling until he is ready for another round, a new addition into his filled belly, and then replaced with the plug again. 

McCree kisses Hanzo's brow, his nose, each cheek, before Hanzo grabs the back of Jesse's hair and pulls his mouth in for a rough kiss, ending in a smile and a mumbled "Thank you."


End file.
